


Harry Potter AU

by Idk_how_but_you_found_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_how_but_you_found_me/pseuds/Idk_how_but_you_found_me
Summary: A thing i thought up using some characters of mine and friends. A Harry Potter AU, Magic and going to Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit this later...

 

> The Wilson family.

 

The Wilsons. A predominantly slytheryn household. From the first Wilson, to the most recent. And for this reason, the children hailing from his house were expeted to be the same as their ancestors. The latest generation of this family were two children. Harry and Dorothy Wilson. Better known by their nicknames Happy and Lucky beause of their actions in the past. Harry had always shown to be a slytherin. A very strong sense of pride and usually very cunning and one could say... rude. Well, really very vicious. He had a tendency to scare people off or seriously hurt them his magic. Where as his sister was almost the complete opposite. Dorothy was prideful and headstrong at times, but never outwardly rude to someone, unless they deserved it of course. Which, in her eyes usually came often. Being the most civil of her family, it was Dorothys job to handle all the blasphemy that came from people her age with a sort of spiteful grace. And never in the vicious tone her brother tended to 'handle' things. 

This being said, the first day of attending Hogwarts and the begining of a new school year was fastly approaching for the wilson family. Harry had of course already been enrolled when lucky got her letter of acceptance however. But that didnt stop her from griping about being in the same school as him for so long. Despite being separated for many years because of their age difference. Even while shopping for equipment required for school, the usual bullying and teasing went on between the two siblings. From wands to parchment all the way home. And it didn't seem as though there were an end in sight until the day finally came. That is- the day to finally go onto the platform 9 and 3 quarters. Which, Dorothy believed to be a prank until she saw a few fellow blonde wizard students phase completely through a brick wall and onto the real train. Well, the train for Wizards that is.

"Come on Lucky, go ahead." Luckys father, Wade Wilson, told her. Nudging her- and the steel gray baggage towards the wall. Dorothy looked back at her father. He wore a black and red suit with a full black tenchcoat over top of it all. And had a flatcap on his head, with the short brim pulled down to shield some of his scarred face. In Wade Wilsons time, he had seen so many. He faught in muggle wars and magical ones. Being a mudblood at birth made him divided in world of magic and in the world of reality. Because of his scars, people tended to judge Wade harshly. Calling him a freak, or monster. But he tried, really. And for a freak and a monster to have children... well. He must have done something right.

Dorothy stepped through the brick wall and was instantly transported to an entirely new place. A red train and green feilds. A single platform for the magical transportation. She was so captivated by the sight, she nearly forgot to get on. If it hadn't been for a short boy with light brown hair nearly pushing her over she would be stuck there. Though judging by his size she probably should have been paying more attention. He looked far too small to effectively do such a thing to anyone else. "Hey-" Dorothy was about to point out what the boy nearly did- when the boy turned around himself as he was walking. "Sorry!" He called. And Dorothy let it go. Getting onto the beautifuly preserved red train herself.

 The Train

It took the young girl a bit of time to find somewhere to sit. Looking for empty places or little to no people in one place. Eventually finding herself in an empty car, putting her things away and sitting down, looking out the window. However it wasn't long until her peace was disturbed by a loud clattering of equipment. Announcing the arrival of the short brown haired boy she bumped into outside the train. "...oh- sorry... its just that there were no other seats.." he trailed off and scratched the back of his head. 

Upon further inspection, Dorothy noticed he had blue eyes as well. Which she thought was peculiar. Having brown hair and blue eyes. Then again, she was almost in the same weird genetic boat. "Oh. Yeah" Dorothy motioned him in and the short boy walked in, putting his things away and sitting across from her. "I'm Lucky." Dorothy introduced herself by her nickname. Truth be told she hated her real name. But that was a story for another time. "I'm Jake" the short boy introduced himself as well. And thought to himself that Lucky was a peculiar name, but said nothing for now. "Cool. Nice to meet you then." Dorothy said. Not long after Jake had sat down did his leg start bouncing up and down nervously. Which, Dorothy noticed. She observed for a minute before speaking to him again. "First time away from home?" The girl asked, and Jake looked back to her. He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. That obvious?" He asked and Dorothy laughed a little and shook her head. "Not too much... you just seemed nervous, you know? But hey. In my unprofessional opinion, you got nothing to worry about." She told him reassuringly, which managed to sooth his nerves just a little. "Thanks..." Jake told her, and there was a pause in the conversation again. "So.. what house are you hoping to get?" Dorothy started up the conversation again and Jake shrugged in responce. "I'm not sure really. I mean... it seems like most people want gryfindore, right?" He told her. And Dorothy laughed, nodding. "Yeah. Bit over rated if you ask me. Then again i guess I'm biased. Slytherin family." She pointed to herself and Jake raised his eye brows. "Really?" She didn't exactly seem like one upon first glance, but Dorothy nodded a yes. "Oh... i kinda thought Slytherins were... ya know." Jake implied perhaps rude or cruel. "Not that you are or anything!" He added and Dorothy laughed. "Nah. I totally get it." She shrugged it off. 

 

Introductory

 

A few hours past of the two kids talking amonst themselves. Sharing jokes and opinions. Pasts and ideas. The green hills and grass rolled by as the train chugged on. At one point Dorothy even bought them a snack from the cart. Munching the rest of the way. "And thats... why you don't sleep with gum in your mouth." Dorothy pointed at Jake when she said that and he rolled his eyes. It had only been maybe an hour or so ride, and they already felt like friends. Or perhaps on their way. "Jake i think this is the start of a great friendship." Dorothy stated confidently and Jake grinned. Barley into his first day and he was on his way to making a friend. However, before he could really respond, the train stopped, and Dorothy got up, grabbing her bags and other items. Jake doing the same. "Well. Lets go then!" She began to lead the way out of the old train with the other students, chatting with Jake quietly along the way. It seems the Wilson girl never seemed to shut up. But it was odly comforting. Even on the unfamiliar next treck to the old castle like school. Still not enough to quell his growing nerves about houses and sorting. He wanted to live up to his fathers legacy. But be his own person at the same time. It was an odd journey the young small brown haired blue eyed boy was on. But it was his own. And as he stepped into the main hall with his new, pail female friend, seeing the candles and all the tables, he realized just by making one friend so far he hadn't worried as much. At least compaired to if he were totally alone.

 

 The students all filed into the dining hall. Standing infront of their teachers and a very old looking brown colored hat on a stool. The sorting hat- supposedly. 

A woman came up, and explained to them all what they were to do upon hearing their name called. Whispering to each other before being quieted again. The students all stood still and Dorothy gave Jake an encouraging up beat grin. Which he tried to give back, but now seeing he really did have an audience it was harder. Jake figured it must have been easy for lucky. He had learned from her ramblings on the train that she came from a long line of Slytherins. She knew what she was getting and she was fine with that. Jake on the other hand had no idea. He even just found out recently he was a wizard and supposed to go to this school. Basically an entirely new world just dropped into his lap. Jake took a deep breath, now pulling himself back to reality as he heard the first names begin to be called...


	2. The Parkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and his fathers story of being wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping i did the character justice here. I took only a bit of creative freedom to create his life if he were a wizard. If there are any complaints then please let me know

The Parkers

 

Jake Parker, for most of his life, had not known he was a wizard. His father, Peter Parker had tried to shield his son from that life. Knowing his own was hectic and crazy from the experience as soon as he began the school and got his own letter so many years ago. But he knew he couldnt stop his sons letter from coming just like one could not simply stop the rain from pouring down. 

The minute Jake got his letter Peters mood dropped. He was worried for his son, and now had to explain exactly why he had kept this world a secret for so long. Jake opened the old fasioned letter with a beautiful ruby red wax seal on it. Scanning it over once and looking up at his father with questioning blue eyes. The older man sat down with a sigh and motioned for his son to sit as well, and thus began to explain about the Wizarding world and the new life he was about to start.

 

Back to School Shopping.

 

Jake and his father walked quickly through the strange new world. The young boy by his side barley having time to take it all in. Seeing signs for cauldron and wands and parchment with quils. It almost made his head spin, this spectacular new world. Peter Parker first took his son to get a few rolls of parchment with quils and ink. He gave them to Jake, who tucked them away in the trunk his father had given him. The same one Peter had used so many years ago.

The young boy occasionally asked his father questions as they went. Peter answering them when he could as they pressed forward with their shopping. Peter had gotten Jake an owl for letters and messaging. It was most efficient and usually took care of its self, compaired to a cat or rat. Jake looked at the golden brown owl, who stared back at the young boy with large whiskey colored eyes. Finally being snapped out of his state of trance, feeling a sort of degree of separation from the bird already despite having to be with it for the rest of the school year.

Next and last on the list were wands, which Jake seemed excited to do. Being able to do magic and cast spells intrigued him. He had really only read about such things in books, and never thought this coulf actually be a reality. But here he was, now standing in a busy dusty old shop, lined with skinny boxes, ancient dust and waxy dripping candles. The older Paker went up to the desk and began talking with the man behind it for a moment before the attention suddenly shifted to Jake. The wand vendor or perhaps expert looked at Jake, supposedly making his own observations before going; "Ah! Yes." The older man, possibly a bit older than his father. Now pulling out a box from one of the dusty, unstable looking shelves, and putting the box on the counter, opening it to reveal a wand inside. "11 inches, quite bendy with a unicorn hair center." The man told him, and Jake looked to his father, his blue eyes questioning. Peter nodded. "Go ahead" he told his son, and Jake took the wand in his hand. Peter himself ready for things to go haywire. For himself it was hard to find a wand, but it seemed with his son, that the first one was perfect. "Give it a swish" the man behind the counter encouraged and Jake did so. Nothing went wrong, and one could argue everything went right. The man behind the counter grinned and boxed the wand up for them. "Thank you, Ollivander." Peter said to the man behind the counter and paid the man. "Oh, of course, Mr.Parker." he said, and the father and son began to walk out of the shop. Now finished with their shopping.

 

Back Home again

 

Settling back down at home to finish packing, the parker boys settled down in the living room, Jake nearly bouncing with sheer child like excitement as things were carefully put into an old amber worn suit case. Peter had tried to explain what he could about the school. That Jake would be living there and learning there. "You'll be sorted into your house... and go to live with other people in the same house..." Peter told his son, looking at the whiskey eyed owl before looking back at his young son. It seemed like such a rush, today. His son, one moment, was living a safe normal life, and the next, he was going off to the wizarding world. 

Jake on the other hand was pretty ecstatic. He would get away from normal studies- while he thought they were fine, and drama was worlds of fun, he thought the wizarding world perhaps had more to offer- or at least one would hope. And it gave him time for a fresh new start. Not always being the timid odd one out. But someone else. Though if he was ready for that or not, Jake himself wasn't sure. Having people in the same house as you seemed fine though. Having people to stick by you and such. Like a family. "And you'll go on the train. Platform 9 and 3 quarters." Peter told him. "9 and 3 quarters?" Jake asked and Peter nodded. "Wall that you walk through to get to the station." He told his son, and Jake nodded. Making a mental note. "Which we should be headed to around now." The brown haired man told his son, looking at the steel black watch on his wrist for the time. "Lets go, get your things." 

And with that, the Parkers were off. Making their way to the station platform. Seeing the slightly updated seemingly mundane station. Red bricked and rusting green steel beams to keep everything upright. The sun somewhat blocked by gray clouds that peaked to all at the station through skylights.

The young, short, sapphired eye boy took in his overwhelming surroundings as he kept up with his father. Soon nearly bumping into him as the older man stopped short. And seemed to lead them to a brick wall. "Here we are." Peter told his son, looking down at him. 

Jake hesitantly stepped forward towards the old looking wall. The cement on it looking worn between old red colored bricks, now looking back at his father. "Bye, Dad.." Jake said to him. It felt so unfamiliar. Peter was often on buissness but other than that, Jake was usually by his side. He lived a protected life. The feeling he felt in his gut was untraceable. "Goodbye, Jake. I love you." Peter told his son, and Jake put on a smile. "I love you too."

 

the Train

 

Jake stepped through the wall, and felt like he was swimming underwater for a Meer moment, until a rush of fresh air hit him, mixed with smoak from an old ruby red train. Many other young wizards and witches were already boarding. Now not giving himself the chance to admire the train, and figured he would have many other chances to admire the thing. Now swimming metaphorically through a sea of students bustling onto the train. Unfortunately his short journey came to a literal stop, when he stumbled into a girl around his age, stopping supposedly to admire the train. "Sorry!" He called to her, and kept going up and onto the train.

 

Now on the train, Jake began lugging his things through the cars narrow halls. Looking for places not completely occupied so he could sit and put his things down. Though, now that he was wandering around in the train, he did finally have the chance to admire it. The caramel colored wood, and short carpeting on the floor, with small places to gather and sit on the left and right sides. As Jake walked he realized it had a spectacular view of rolling green hills and nature. Nothing like the city he was just in. The boy took a deep breath, and finally found a place to sit, opening the door and walking in timidly. Seeing that the only other person there was in fact the girl he bumped into outside. He gulped and hoped she didn't hold it against her. "Oh.. sorry-" Jake began to tell her this was one of the only places left to sit, and the girl seemed nice enough to let him come sit. She introduced herself as Lucky, a peculiar name, but he thought better than to comment. "I'm Jake" he told her. Afterwards they had a pleasant talk the entire ride. He was glad this experience wasn't totally foreign and terrifying. At least now with what he hopped was a friend now. As the two of them got off the train...


	3. The Bartons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Barton twins- a new Ravenclaw prefect and a returning Grifindore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i do the characters justice once again. If there are any complaints please let me know

It was no surprise that the two outstanding children of one of the most famous Wizards had become exceptional students. One in Grifindore and the other in Ravenclaw. Natalie barton, the female twin, was in Raven claw. Being more logical, but also brave and quick on her feet to thing of ways around problems and try to solve or defuse issues best to her abilities. Her brother Nate on the other hand was just a little bit high strung- one could say. Courageous and brave, always ready to be at his sisters side for a fight. The two were great friends since childhood, of course that didn't mean they didn't tease each other and what not. They're Siblings what did you expect, really? But this year, Natalie was a prefect. She was exstatic about it as she packed with her brother for the train to Hogwarts. "You know, i was going to be a PERFECT prefect. Perfect!" Nate griped. He had wanted to be house prefect for Grifindore, alas, it was not to be. Some other guy named 'Shane' had gotten the honor this year. "Well. To be fair... you did sneak a few kids out to go on that trip into diagonally." Natalie pointed out and Nate rolled his eyes. "We were going to the sweets shop. Its not like they could just easily have another opportunity to do that in school." Nate told his sister and Natalie shook her head. The wavey short blonde hair bouncing as she did so, finally shutting the leather case.

At the sound of the silver locks clicking in place, her cat trilled and trotted over to her, its icy blue eyes looking lazily at her. "Alright, yes, you too" Natalie said, and gently picked the tabby up, setting it in a carrier. Nate watched her do so as he leaned on the door frame. "I still think we should have gotten an owl." He told her and the female twin sighed. She didn't feel like having this argument yet again with her brother. "Ready to go then?" She asked, turning to her male counter part. Seeing him dressed now. He looked a lot like her, with very slight blonde stubble growing in now and shaggy blond hair. "Yeah. Lets go." Nate said with a shrug, grabbing is own, similar bag. But it looked like it was far more worn and broken in than his sisters. Walking out to the living room to meet their father and mother. "Have a great year," their mother told them, giving each of them a hug. "Yeah. And try to mind the teachers, will you?" Clint joked slightly and patted his son on the back. "No promises" Nate told his father, grinning a little at his sister, as they began to use their family portkey- transporting them into the train station bathroom. A place no body really wanted to go, so it was safe.

"God... remind me why we use that?" Nate asked, looking around disgusted at his surroundings as they began to walk out. "Because its less hassle than porting into the village, going around the spiders and tree finally onto the grounds." Natalie explained to her brother, waisting no time to take the lead. "And the snacks are great." Nate added, being reminded of chocolate frogs and many flavor beans. But was unfortunately pulled out of these day dreams by his sister stopping, and nearly running into her. "Hey-" Nate began until he saw they were at the platform. "Pay attention, Nathaniel." His sister told him, and began a slower pace though the wall. The blonde male following after her.

 

The School.

 

the Barton twins had gotten settled down in the dining hall for the sorting ceremony. Seeing many new first years file in, and a girl with a very short looking boy. The female would simply not be quiet. "Lets hope we get some good quidich players this year, eh?" Nate mouthed across the room to his sister, to which she simply rolled her eyes and watched the first years closely. To many she had been a wonderful mentor and mother figure. She hoped to continue to pass on wisdom to future ravenclaws. And now it was time to see exactly whom would join her house this year....


	4. Bitch ass sorting hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years get sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckys house is based on a pottermore quiz taken for her.

Jake and lucky look around as kids their age are sorted into their houses, lucky giddy and practically jumping up and down, Jake scared and desperately trying not to show this, swallowing his fear. 

Unfortunately this does not last for long, as Jakes name is called by the woman standing by the hat. "Jake Parker." She says, and lucky gives him a pat on the back and a reassuring smile. Jake tries to give one back as he steps up, and sits on the stool, the old hat nearly swallowing his head whole because of how small he is.  _"hmm... lets see lets see..."_ the sorting hat spoke  _"a sense of adventure... perseverance... in time you would grow quite confident..."_ the hat muses at the small nervous teen beneath it. _"better be... GRIPHINDORE"_ The hat announced and there was loud cheering. Jake thought he miss heard- how could he possibly be a Grifindore? He didnt seem to outwardly show much qualities that define a Grifindore. But before he could really protest, the woman had him get up, and pointed him towards the table.

Jake managed to catch luckys eye, and he gave a small smile, lucky giving a thumbs up in return. 

Jake walked to the table, a few other students smiled and told him they were glad to have him and welcomed him as he sat down next to a blonde boy timidly. "Hey! Nice, new Grifindore! Jake, right?" The blonde asked, and Jake nodded. "Uh... yeah.." he nodded. Nate gave a friendly smile as things died down and other kids were sorted. "Nathaniel Barton. Call me Nate." Nate told Jake, holding out a hand for him to shake, and Jake took it with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Nate.." he said, and Nate nodded. "You ever need help getting around just ask. I know the place like the back of my hand." He bragged a bit to the younger boy. "I'll keep that in mind." Jake chuckled a little.

 

Name after name went by until Dorothy- or Lucky name was called. She walked up with complete confidence in her slytherin bloodline. She figured it would only take a matter of seconds to determine her roll as a slytherin. Lucky sat down and the old hat was placed on her head. The hat hmed and contemplated. Which... concerned the fair skinned girl underneath its brim. The hat thought that yes, indeed she was a good candidate for slytherin. But also a good one for Grifindore. Smart and brave... but then it hit it. She carred. This young girl had so much heart, defending the worst people, and helping others... even if it was in a peculiar way. She was a relatively happy person. Smart in her own way... and finally, the hat spoke.  _"HUFFLEPUFF"_ it announced.

 

Luckys pail blue eyes widened in shock. This was a dream. No... a nightmare. No no no... this was a mistake. No. She couldn't be a hufflepuff not her. Anyone but her. But by the time she snapped back to reality, the lady had told her to stand and go to the long table 3 times at least. And as she stood on shakey legs... she saw two faces. 

Jake, her first friend. Looking a little shocked and sad for her. Like pitty. And when she realized that, lucky looked away to the next face- her brother, Harry. His usual uneasy smile had dropped, which was now a dangerous confused, nearly borderline  _angry psychotic_ look to him. Lucky felt as if she may throw up now, sitting deafly at the table...


End file.
